johnny_speedfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Speed Chapter 1
A Swift Return. It's the 80's, drugs are the main trade and thousands make millions from the one drug named Razorhawk, it gives the user a sense of patriotism and the sense to become a generic 80's action hero and star in shitty comedies after. In the 70's an ex-marine turned assassin rose to the top of the Neoami trade then suddenly disappeared, he was named Johnny J. Speed but now he's returning different but still as deadly. In Speed's return it shook Neoami and various criminal factions, his return was not foretold and the reason behind it was mysterious but it was simple...revenge. A 80's vintage super nice muscle car sped through the desert leaving dust in it's wake, the car was a beast of a vehicle with the sound of it's engine scaring even the most tough patriotic heroes away. The car came to a screeching halt as it approached the familiar and neon lit gates of Neoami, it was a familiar city, one Eaglefire had visited before but this time it felt different...when he left it Neoami was a bustling hive of innocence and cheap porno's but now the Razorhawk drug ruled and various gangs enslaved the residents. The muscle car's door swung open and out stepped a sharpy dressed man in all black wearing sunglasses and sporting a trimmed beard and slicked back hair, the man approached the gates of Neoami and put his hand against the cold metallic steel of the front gates no longer feeling the warmth and compassion the old Neoami had to offer...it was different..it was toxic and needed cleaning up. Johnny J. Speed you dastardly old bastard A familiar voice said Johnny turned his attention towards another sharply dressed man making his way towards Johnny, he had the face of betrayal on him and him being called Mike Slick didn't exactly help either. Johnny J. Speed as I live and breathe!- Mike Slick 'Well you won't be for long if you keep it up...''- Johnny Speed Hey buddy woah why all the hostility? remember we watched each other's asses back in Nam- Mike Slick You were watching my ass? well I hope you like what you saw because the last thing of mine you'll be seeing is the barrel of my gun when I blow your brains out- Johnny Speed Alright J that was uncalled for I mean you are forgetting the time where I saved you in that bar in Vietnam- Mike Slick Yeah a fight you started when you were high and drunk and tried to slap a bar maids ass but missed and slapped a big burly generals ass, yeah you really saved me Mike- Johnny I'll admit it isn't the most attractive moment in my life...but we were in Nam' together doesn't that mean anything?- Mike It means something to Steele...- Johnny Steele? you didn't hear?- Mike ''Hear what?- Johnny Max got into some trouble with these two Asian brothers Triads mostly but yeah they nabbed him and now he's in a warehouse off the docks- Mike What? shit...well I've tangled with Vietcong, Somolian pirates and the likes, I'm sure I can add Asians to that list- Johnny Alright Johnny I know you got back so you're probably confused but you are talking about going up against all of the Triads to save one guy I mean that's all he is...a guy- Mike That guy was in Vietnam with me for years watching my back while you were off your ass getting high or drunk so you either get outta' my way or you help me save him...and there is a 3rd option- Johnny What's the 3rd option?- Mike I'll tell you later...- Johnny With that Johnny bid his farewell to Mike in the form of flipping him off before getting back into his car and speeding through the gates and finally entering Neoami, the city that was once a peaceful drug-fueled town but now has changed. Driving through the trash filled, corpse piling and hooker infected streets Johnny stopped infront of a nice little club called The Cabana Banana, walking inside Johnny discovered it to be a nice little bar with an old friend as a bartender there. Johnny J. Speed! you son of a bitch long time no see, did you get a haircut?- Simon Savage My hair got burned off in a Christmas incident, Santa slid down my chimney and I roasted the big fat jolly bastard with an aerosol can and a lighter- Johnny Sounds like you had an explosive Christmas- Simon No that'd be last Halloween some kids egged my house so I went down to my basement and used my stash of C4 plastic explosives to light their houses up, that day I filled the orphanage up pretty well- Johnny Jesus Johnny what haven't you done since you got back- Simon I haven't loved...- Johnny There are hookers on every corner Johnny...- Simon No...I lost my love on a nice beach in Hawaii...now I'm a soldier fighting a personal war with myself- Johnny Can you stop the deep metophorical stuff you are scaring my customers...they are rednecks they don't know what all this means- Simon Let's cut to the chase Savage I need a speedboat, a high powered silenced rifle and a duffel bag of explosives- Johnny You want that in coupons?- Simon Walmart sell guns? things really have changed...- Johnny Are you seriously doubting a bartender has guns and explosives?- Simon Simon smirked as he tipped his trucker hat and slammed a lever down causing a secret door to open leading into a paradise of guns as far as the eye could see and for a bartender Simon really knew what he was buying. Do you have any painkillers? Johnny Why?- Simon To stop...the Payne- Johnny So...what do you need all these for?- Simon I need to surprise a friend and he likes guns- Johnny What's your friends name?- Simon Max...Maximilian Steele- Johnny With that a montage of Johnny loading guns, gearing up and putting cool sunglasses on cued and with that what was hours seemed like minutes, Johnny was suited up in Kevlar saying Utah on the back, he had a whole duffel bag full of firepower and sunglasses that could knock a rapist dead. It hit the den of night and Neoami lit up like a cocaine Christmas tree..it was glorious, Johnny in his search for his old and only friend Max continued and it led him to The Dupling Docks where two Chinese Triad brothers apparently operated, their drug warehouse was on the edge of the pier and they turned a profit producing and making millions but not for long... Next page Return to home Previous page